


Keepers of Secrets

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We do what we must, and no bot will ever know the full truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepers of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic party on LJ, prompt: Jazz/Mirage, secret-keeper

I know he will come to me well before he arrives. I am waiting as the door opens as he hacks his way past the locks. I can see the change as the door slides shut, see the way his mask of calm falls, can see when he drops the mission protocols he was operating under until he is nothing more than himself.

Words are useless. For there is nothing to say. It was a job that had to be done and could not be left to any but the highest of special operations. We are the only ones that will ever know, we will file no report and it will not be spoken about.

That does not mean we have to like it. Nor do we have to enjoy it.

He offers no resistance as I guide him to a chair and push him down, a cube of sweetened high grade accepted as he sinks into the padding.

"I hate it." He finally says, his visor pushed back as he brings his feet up, curling around his energon cube.

"I know." It is all I can say as he finally looks up at me, for there is no comfort I can offer, only my support, and the knowledge that he is not alone, that he is not the only one forced to choose between duty and friendship.

Because that is a hard choice.

But it is one we must make, no matter how much it hurts. The entire Autobot cause is at stake. But telling ourselves that doesn't make it any easier to put a blade through the spark of a mech wearing our brand.

Nothing will ever make that easier.

But we will carry on as we always have in our sworn duty: to protect the Autobot cause from _any_ threat.


End file.
